This invention concerns a nozzle for the removal of cutting beards. By means of additional heat supply the oxygen cutting beard is liquified and blown away by the kinetic energy of a gas jet.
The strands produced in continuous strand casting installations are subdivided. The oxygen cut-off machines utilized for this purpose create slag beards underneath the cutting surfaces. The subsequent elimination of these beards with mechanical means is very expensive because of the necessary labor costs and machine work, which causes additional high costs for the production of the continuous strand casting.
Hence it has already been proposed to eliminate the beards by heating them up utilizing heating nozzles and to remove the beard with kinetic energy. For this complicated nozzle arrangements have been required for the liquidification of the beard slag and to blow it away. Corresponding nozzle arrangements have been very costly and required a determined angular adjustment in relation to the work piece and each other. Aside from the difficulty of reaching the optimal adjustment which often could not be obtained during the operation, the elimination of the cutting beards also was unsatisfying because of greater material losses at the work piece, particularly on its edges.